Valentine's Day
by Mari May
Summary: Shikamaru recebe uma trágica notícia justo no Dia dos Namorados, e sofre com isso. Mas será que é verdade o que ele ouviu? FanFic em homenagem ao Dia dos Namorados, comemorado hoje no Japão, e acredito que na maior parte do mundo :3 - songfic ShikaIno


Acabei de receber a notícia.

Nos meus dezoito anos de vida, nunca fiquei tão abalado quanto fiquei quando soube da morte do Asuma-sensei.

Fiquei mais, até.

Ainda estou.

_My insides all turn to ash_

_**Tudo meu fica cinza por dentro**__  
So slow.._

_**Tão devagar...**__  
And the waves inside collide_

_**E as ondas internas colidem**__  
So cold..._

_**Tão frias...**__  
A black winter blew away_

_**Um inverno negro floresceu**__  
From sight..._

_**De uma opinião...**__  
And how the darkness over days_

_**E como a escuridão acaba o dia**__  
That night...__**  
Esta noite...**_

Droga, Ino! Eu te falei que essa missão era muito arriscada... Que eu não poderia ir com você, porque já estava escalado para outros trabalhos...

Grrr... Por que não cancelei esses trabalhos??? Por que não fui com ela???

Quem sabe... Quem sabe, se eu tivesse ido... Isso não tivesse acontecido...

Tsc... Sou acomodado demais... Achei que seria problemático demais cancelar meus trabalhos... Deixei que Ino fosse.

A culpa é minha.

_And the clouds above moved_

_**E as nuvens acima se movem  
**__Closer_

_**Tão perto**__  
Looking so dissatisfied_

_**Parecendo tão descontentadas**__  
But the heartless wind kept_

_**Mas o cruel vento continua**__  
Blowing, blowing..._

_**Soprando, soprando...**_

Não tem mais graça olhar as nuvens._**  
**_

_I used to be_

_**Eu costumava ser**__  
My own protection_

_**Minha própria proteção**__  
But not now..._

_**Mas agora não...**__  
'Cause my path has_

_**Porque meus passos**__  
Lost direction_

_**Perderam a direção**__  
Somehow..._

_**De alguma maneira...**__  
A black winter blew away_

_**Um inverno negro floresceu**__  
From sight..._

_**De uma opinião...**__  
And how the darkness over day_

_**E como a escuridão acaba o dia**__  
That night..._

_**Esta noite...**_

Mesmo preguiçoso, possuo grande inteligência... Mesmo acomodado, sou o mais prudente possível... E por que não fui com você?

Justo com você?

Por que não pensei num jeito de você ficar segura?

A culpa é minha.

_**  
**__And the clouds above moved_

_**E as nuvens acima se movem**__  
closer_

_**Tão perto**__  
Looking so dissatisfied_

_**Parecendo tão descontentadas**__  
And the ground below grew colde_

_**E a terra abaixo cresceu mais fria**__r  
As they put you down inside_

_**Assim como eles te colocam pra baixo**__  
But the heartless wind kept_

_**Mas o cruel vento continua**__  
Blowing, blowing..._

_**Soprando, soprando...**__  
So, now you're gone_

_**Então, agora você se foi**__  
And I was wrong_

_**E eu estava errado**_

Não tem mais graça olhar as nuvens. Nunca mais terá._**  
**_

Sem você, é como se eu não tivesse mais fôlego para viver.

Tudo perdeu a cor. Tudo perdeu a beleza.

Mesmo num dia cinzento, sua presença era capaz de colorir e embelezar tudo ao meu redor.

E agora... Sem você... Meus dias nunca mais serão os mesmos.

Já me esqueci de como se ri... Até de como se sorri.

_I never knew what it was like_

_**Eu nunca soube o que era**__  
To be alone..._

_**Estar sozinho...**__  
On a Valentine's Day..._

_**Em um dia dos namorados...**__  
On a Valentine's Day..._

_**Em um dia dos namorados...**_

_On a Valentine's Day..._

_**Em um dia dos namorados...**_

_On a Valentine's Day..._

_**Em um dia dos namorados...**_

Que ironia... Descobrir que te perdi no Dia dos Namorados...

Tenho raiva de mim mesmo.

Se eu pudesse, trocaria minha vida pela sua. Iria no seu lugar.

Pela primeira vez na vida, eu tomaria a iniciativa, tomaria uma atitude, tomaria as devidas providências... Sem reclamar.

Por você.

Porque eu te amo.

_On a Valentine's Day..._

_**Em um dia dos namorados...**__  
On a Valentine's Day..._

_**Em um dia dos namorados...**__  
[I used to be  
My own protection]_

_**[Eu costumava ser  
Minha própria proteção]**__  
On a Valentine's Day..._

_**Em um dia dos namorados...**__  
[But not now]_

_**[Mas agora não]**__  
_

Não mereço ser aclamado como gênio. Fui incapaz de manter minha namorada em segurança. Sabia que ela correria perigo, permiti que ela fosse.

Falei para ela não ir, mas não a impedi.

Droga... Droga... O que será de mim sem você???

_On a Valentine's Day..._

_**Em um dia dos namorados...**_

_['Cause my mind  
Has lost direction]_

_**[Porque meus passos  
Perderam a direção]**__  
On a Valentine's Day..._

_**Em um dia dos namorados...**__  
[Somehow]  
__**[De alguma maneira]**_

Eu não fazia idéia da importância que você tinha em minha vida até te perder...

Me considerava auto-suficiente, alguém que poderia suportar qualquer coisa...

Afinal, sendo um ninja, temos que aprender a suportar qualquer coisa.

Agora, sinto na pele o que é ter que aprender a suportar qualquer coisa.

E vejo que não consigo.

Sendo assim... Sou um péssimo ninja.

Estou desnorteado. Não sei o que fazer.

_On a Valentine's Day..._

_**Em um dia dos namorados...**__  
On a Valentine's Day..._

_**Em um dia dos namorados...**__  
[I used to be  
My own protection]_

_**[Eu costumava ser  
Minha própria proteção]**__  
On a Valentine's Day..._

_**Em um dia dos namorados...**__  
[But not now]_

_**[Mas agora não]**_

_On a Valentine's Day..._

_**Em um dia dos namorados...**_

_['Cause my mind  
Has lost direction]_

_**[Porque meus passos  
Perderam a direção]**__  
On a Valentine's Day..._

_**Em um dia dos namorados...**__  
[Somehow]  
__**[De alguma maneira]**_

- Shikamaru! – grita minha mãe, adentrando meu quarto – Shikamaru, acabamos de receber uma ligação do Hospital de Konoha! Ino sobreviveu! Está internada!

Meus olhos voltam a ganhar brilho de vida.

Sem pensar duas vezes, saio correndo de casa em direção ao hospital.

Precisava vê-la.

Precisava ver, com meus próprios olhos, que ela estava realmente bem.

Cheguei ao hospital. Adentrei seu quarto. Me aproximei de sua cama. Ela estava cheia de curativos e partes do corpo enfaixadas.

De pé ao seu lado, peguei sua mão.

Ela abriu os olhos devagar.

- Shi... Ka... Maru?

Então, ela sorriu.

Não agüentei. As lágrimas vieram à tona.

Beijei a mão dela, segurei-a firmemente com ambas as mãos, recostando minha testa, chorando a ponto de soluçar.

- Ino... Pensei... Que tivesse te perdido... – falei, aos prantos.

- E eu... Tive medo... De nunca mais... Te ver de novo...

- Ino, não se force... Sua voz está fraca e...!

Ao erguer a cabeça para olhá-la, vi que também estava chorando.

Então, beijei-lhe os lábios carinhosamente.

Passaríamos o Dia dos Namorados juntos, não importando as circunstâncias, mais uma vez.


End file.
